


you'll fit so nicely, you'll keep me intact

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Also yes that is lyrics from, F/F, Human, I guess?? Mostly angst, So this is a continuation?? LMFAO, ahhh am still very gay for Loba lowkey ship her with Bangalore but also i'm AHHHHH, akjsdlaksd but, alksjdlakjsd, by dodie, flangst again??, owo, tired n gay is what I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: Of course, Loba would always welcome you with warm arms, ignoring whatever was being said. You dared never bring it up, afraid you would be ‘too much’ for her and swallowed the fear down. But it lingered, festering and growing into nightmares when Loba does not sleep by your side, which is most nights anyway.Your inner monologue must have been amusing because Revenant laughs once more, his voice scraping and grating over you that it makes your teeth ache as well. “You see? You’re nothing. She trusted you because she knows—she could kill you if you ever became a loose end.”You realize Revenant is enjoying this, watching your descent into madness and despair. You try to pull memories up, of the warmth she has when you’re together, the way you both let the stress of the world fade away. But you can’t reach it, all you see now is your fear. The once warm expressions turned into barely contained annoyance. It explains why she leaves often, doesn’t it? It explains why she can’t stomach being in the same team with you, flagging down Bangalore when she can, and her excuse, “I hate seeing you hurt, darling~” Seems to sound faker and faker each time you hear it.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Female Reader, Loba Andrade/Reader, Loba/Female Reader, Loba/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	you'll fit so nicely, you'll keep me intact

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a continuation from this fic:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353647
> 
> If you like it please leave a kudo's and a comment!! Really motivates me to keep writing HAHAHAHA

"Perhaps you’d like to talk."  
  
You’re bound to a chair, metal clasps holding down your neck, your wrists, and your legs. The air buzzes with energy, you can feel it at the edges, threatening to overload your system once more. You attempt to struggle, as futile as it is and the voice laughs at your attempts. “If you’d simply tell us where the location of the actual map is, then you wouldn’t need to suffer.”  
  
There’s a low thrum, and you feel electricity crackle and you bite back a scream, and the interviewer tuts and shakes their head. “You needn’t be so bullheaded, your life isn’t worth much. We all know the She-wolf is only interested in you temporarily. Once your frivolity has faded away you’ll join the score of scorned lovers.”  
  
You shake your head, not willing to give up the location of the actual coordinates and instead bite down harder onto your lip, uncaring of the blood that floods your senses or the new wave of pain that passes through you as you do it. In the distance, you can hear Revenant talking, his voice distant but his presence makes the hair on your skin rise, enveloping you in fear and confusion.  
  
_“Reliving your torture, I see.”_ His voice booms suddenly all over, and you flinch, trying to cover your ears but your hands were bound. _“Interesting...”_  
  
With a snap, you’re suddenly standing in an expanse of green. Beautiful, asymmetrical sculptures stand scattered around, and you realize with a pang, you’re in Olympus. The pain in your lip is gone, you look around wildly, expecting to see the lights from the room only to be greeted by the night sky.  
  
“Took you long enough to get here.” An amused voice greets you. You turn around, your heart aching to see Loba standing behind you, smiling at you. “I thought I lost you.”  
  
“Never—" The word stumbles out of you, desperate and you swallow, the memory of the torment fading away much too quickly until you’re left with a weird ache in your chest. "You’ll never lose me—I was just...admiring the place."  
  
"Yes, it’s very lovely." She turns her attention to watch the sculptures, to relish in the unusual silence in Olympus. No games were held here today. But even in the calm of the moment, you can see her shoulders tense, and you know why. "But hurry now, we have some business to attend to."  
  
“Of course,” you say, you know what she means. The codes, the map, everything was being set up. But a voice inside you is nagging. Telling you to focus, to wake up. But you push it away, walking in step with Loba who tilts her head towards a pair of buildings and walks.  
  
You follow, keeping up with her and for a moment you’re tempted to say something—to profess your love, make a stupid joke about something you’ve done with Gibraltar—until you realize how _‘fuzzy’_ everything is. The grass usually so clear, you could see each blade of grass—was just a lump of color. Even then, each color turned from green to purple, as if unsure of its own appearance.  
  
Your heart sinks, and you look up at Loba, who had walked far, you can see her near the steps leading away from the gardens and you swallow, trying to call out to her. “Loba!”  
  
But she doesn’t turn around.  
  
She keeps walking, walking and walking and suddenly fear grips you and you want to run after her, hold her hand, shake her, ask her to look at you but you don’t. The nagging feeling intensifies, and the cool air, once so comforting makes your hairs rise and you turn around to see Revenant, sitting on a throne of what seems to be bodies, a skull chalice in his clawed hand and you can feel his amusement washing over you in cold waves.  
  
“Clever girl.” He says, swirling the drink. “But foolish. You really think death would have saved you from me?”  
  
His words send ice down your spine, and you realize where you are. Your realization makes Revenant smile. “How?” You croak out, you try to be brave, putting a front for the creature. “I should be dead.”  
  
“As should I,” Revenant chuckles. “But here I am, no longer in a meat-suit.” He sips from the skull chalice, looking at you with appraising eyes, a certain calm calculation around him you’ve never experienced before he shakes his head. “Give me the location.”  
  
You shake your head, your resolve firm. “Never.”  
  
Amusement and you shudder, wondering what could make a monster such as him so happy. “You think she still cares? You think she loves you?” Barely held back laughter seeps in his voice and you don’t know if it is anger or hurt that surfaces first—but whatever it was, it made him laugh. “You’re nothing—a nobody—no one cared about you, not even when you left. You think anyone noticed?”  
  
The words hit a chord.  
  
You never told anyone about that fear—not even Loba. You always pushed it away, lived in each moment that you could. But a part of you always whispered about being useless. As a Legend, you held your own but you just seemed weaker to everyone else. The only reason why you seemed to even stay was because Loba was interested in you.  
  
But even then the interest—although you refuse to believe it was just superficial—was a “Could be a way to get Bangalore jealous and pursue her,” Gibraltar had said at first, his words weren’t unkind, he was genuinely warning you. “Loba’s got some good stuff in her, brother. But she’s also got some bad.”  
  
Crypto had said “Someone has to be a filler,” when he had saved you from Wraith’s finisher, temporarily downing the Legend as he revived you. The words had stung, but it was easy to hide the tears as sweat as you heal yourself with the syringe.  
  
Of course, Loba would always welcome you with warm arms, ignoring whatever was being said. You dared never bring it up, afraid you would be ‘too much’ for her and swallowed the fear down. But it lingered, festering and growing into nightmares when Loba does not sleep by your side, which is most nights anyway.  
  
Your inner monologue must have been amusing because Revenant laughs once more, his voice scraping and grating over you that it makes your teeth ache as well. “You see? You’re nothing. She trusted you because she knows—she could kill you if you ever became a loose end.”  
  
You realize Revenant is enjoying this, watching your descent into madness and despair. You try to pull memories up, of the warmth she has when you’re together, the way you both let the stress of the world fade away. But you can’t reach it, all you see now is your fear. The once warm expressions turned into barely contained annoyance. It explains why she leaves often, doesn’t it? It explains why she can’t stomach being in the same team with you, flagging down Bangalore when she can, and her excuse, “I hate seeing you hurt, darling~” Seems to sound faker and faker each time you hear it.  
  
The final nail in the coffin happens when you see Revenant offer you the chalice.  
  
“Drink.” he says, his voice brokering no argument, no denial.  
  
Against your better judgment, you do. It tastes like motor oil and blood, it’s cold, viscous and it chokes you, drowning out your senses and you realize you’re Revenant, the anger and hurt you feel bleeding with his, a maelstrom of anger that all you want to do is see the world bleed.  
  
But a part of you rebels, fighting against the raging hate, trying to keep the last vestiges of your sanity as you watch Bangalore lead Loba into a room, a smile on both their faces, a secret kind of smile, reserved for private occasions. Your heart shatters, the sound audible in your ears, and for a moment you are angry, lost in the maelstrom of Revenant’s own feelings.  
  
You can hear him cheering, celebrating, poking through your mind, and memories, but you will not give the information over. It doesn’t matter if you were replaced—if you were tossed aside no longer the favored one. This was personal, you were not giving Revenant the satisfaction of winning.  
  
When you feel him brush close to the memory, to the actual location, you let go.  
  
Letting the madness surge around you and it’s the same comforting cold you felt in Olympus. It rushes around you, enveloping you in a hug you desperately need and you hear Revenants anger, pushing and prodding, forcing itself to reach you, the same forcefulness that is his entire being.  
  
But you’re tired.  
  
The void calls to you, the sweet siren song of darkness and madness that offers you comfort. Before, you had fought so hard to stop yourself from falling into it. But now, it’s the easiest decision you’ve ever made.  
  


* * *

“Loba?”  
  
Bangalore’s voice is quiet, soft, the same gentleness when they had gone to Olympus together and passed by the restaurant. “Are you alright?”  
  
The answer was clear as day. Loba was clearly distressed, pacing by her desk, holding onto her cane, fiddling with her bracelet occasionally. She wouldn’t meet her eyes, but Bangalore can catch the trail of makeup in the dimly lit office. Her eyes were puffy as well.  
  
“No.” Loba croaks out, leaning against her desk, her arms folded against her chest. “I—I found something.”  
  
“What is it?” Bangalore asks. “Is it about...?”  
  
“Her.” Loba says plainly and Bangalore nods. Loba takes a deep breath, gathering her strength before continuing. “She didn’t sell me out.”  
  
“That’s...good news, right?” Loba sighs, her shoulders slumping but she nods in response to the question. Bangalore nods then, pressing on. “But what’s the problem? Maybe we can find her and you and her can talk this out. She can’t have hidden that well.”  
  
“You’d be surprised,” Loba replies dryly she waves a hand, the desk in the middle of the room lighting up and it reveals all the files. The various locations you had traveled, each sighting, each skirmish, all recorded to the last minute—Bangalore is impressed. She knew something was different about you, the Games never accepted anyone not worthy. Her thoughts are interrupted by, “Look there,”  
  
She looks at where Loba pointed, the bottom right corner, and finds a casket, a picture of Revenant beside it, and she understands what it means. “Oh...”  
  
“Yes.” Loba sighs, and her voice trembled at the word. “I should have listened—I shouldn’t have turned her away then...”  
  
“You were hurting...” Bangalore sits on the couch. “But we can still save her—we’ve got the firepower, we can bring her back—”  
  
“No. I’m doing that,” Loba says and there’s a fire in her words and Bangalore pauses. “I know you’ll argue with me—but I have to do this. I need to save her.”  
  
The determination is there and as much as she wanted to argue with her, she knows this was something Loba needed. She worries regardless, knowing that even if the Game rules protect them, it doesn’t guarantee that Loba won’t escape without a scratch. “If you’re sure...just be careful.” She relents eventually.  
  
Loba seems surprised about her agreeing—but she nods. “Thank you...”  
  
Bangalore smiles, “I know...you need to do this...but just call if you need any help—you know I’ll come out to help you both out.”  
  
“Thank you, Sergeant.” Loba smiles, the biggest smile Bangalore has seen since the incident. “Thank you, for being my friend as well.”  
  
“Always,” she smiles, the small pang in her chest intensifying somewhat but her smile is genuine. “I got your back.”  
  


* * *

"Found her yet?"  
  
Crypto sighs, his drone circling through the abandoned buildings in Olympus, looking for any sign. “No, not yet.”  
  
“Okay...” Lifeline says and her drone is on her lap, while her gun is on top of her drone. She looks around nervously, keeping guard. “Ya think Loba’s gone far?”  
  
“No.” Crypto replies dryly once again. “She’s smart enough to know that isn’t a good decision.”  
  
“True.” Lifeline replies and fiddles with her gun, looking over it and keeping quiet once more, listening, but nothing seems out of place. She’s tempted to ask another question but thinks better against it. Mulling over the situation before Crypto surprises her by talking.  
  
“What did Loba offer you? To get you here?”  
  
“A few things.” Lifeline replies. In reality, Loba just needed to ask—you were rather close with Lifeline, bonding over your love for helping others, and though she was hesitant at first, when she found out you needed help she was willing to go find you. "What about you?"  
  
“Information.” Crypto replies and chances a glance at Lifeline, who was rather relaxed while guarding him. “We can move. I can tell Loba we moved to the next building over because I can’t find anything here.”  
  
“Alright,” Lifeline says, standing up, putting D.O.C back and pulling up her Mastiff and Crypto pulls out his Carbine. “Let’s go—you lead the way.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
The trip to the next building goes without a hitch. They set up a secure camp in one of the rooms, double-checking for any traps and survey’s the area once more. It’s the same results: nothing and they move once more. Loba follows, occasionally popping up to tell them there was nothing there.  
  
They almost give up when Crypto’s drone picks up a signal in one of the buildings by the very edge of Olympus. It was the last zone they hadn’t checked—so they cautiously make their way over. Picking over the debris and the abandoned hotels and rooms when they find a small maintenance entrance.  
  
The strange signal strengthens, and they all get ready. Crypto sends his drone first, unable to see clearly in the dark as if obscured by something. But they’re all ready to push, to figure it out so he activates his E.M.P disrupting whatever signal it was hopefully before they all charge in.  
  
Loba is the first one in, barreling in almost recklessly and Lifeline follows soon after. Cursing under his breath, Crypto runs after them as well, slowing down when he hears their gasps. Immediately, he picks up speed again and runs full speed into the room only to skid to a halt.  
  
In the middle of the room was a giant coffin, similar to Revenant’s. It was thrumming, bathing the entire place in a sickly orange glow. A steady thrum echoes in the room and he realizes it’s a heartbeat. Before they can do anything, Loba takes a step forward, reaching out to touch the coffin but it turns to face them, the cover going transparent.  
  
Revealing you floating inside, a mask over your face, floating inside, wires attached to your arms and chest and neck. 


End file.
